The purpose of this qualitative research is to assess factors that may be associated with unintended teenage pregnancies. In concert with this effort, a preliminary study involving the collection and analysis of focus group data was conducted to 1) develop an understanding of the perspectives, experiences, and motivations of Washington, D.C. youth with regard to sex, contraception, and pregnancy 2) obtain ideas for and reactions to intervention methods and content and 3) determine the extent to which existing theoretical and programmatic knowledge of teen pregnancy will be applicable to teens in Washington, D.C.